


Puzzle Pieces

by Purple_Pixie143



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blink and Miss It, M/M, Polygamy, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they all just...fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn't a set timeline because my brain is so bad I tend to forget dates and stuff, but its during the break so yeah. Also no Brianna or baby drama. Just three clueless idiots I love to pieces. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

**_ Puzzle Pieces _ **

**i.**

No one could've seen it coming.

Especially not Louis.

Seriously, if anyone had told him this would be his life a few years ago, he would've told them to _fuck off_ and then laugh his head off. 

Thinking back on it now, he could probably say it started after One Direction's hiatus. And granted, things were so shit then, it wasn't totally his fault that he had been blind-sided by it all. 

It was all Niall's fault. 

(And okay, Niall wasn't the one who got royally sloshed and snogged the shit out Nick...but still.)

Louis had been home feeling rather sorry for himself, the media having a field day on him just because he had partying a few times. (read : two weeks straight).

Management insisted that he stay home for a few days, which was well, alright. Except for the fact that he was going stir crazy. His mum had politely told him to lay off and spend some time alone.

_("Stop twatting around Louis! **This,** is not who you are. Don't make me come up there!")_

And whereas he might've ignored management's suggestion, he was fucking _terrified_ of his mum. So he cut himself off for a bit, merely exchanging messages with his mates via texting or maybe Twitter. It had been fine at first but really, one could only play FIFA by themselves so many times. 

Which is why when his phone rang, he dove for it, albeit almost braining himself on the edge of the coffee table.

He answered with a bright smile, "Neil!"

On the other end Niall laughed heartily, "Oi Tommo! Heard you've become a recluse mate."

Louis rolled his eyes, "Fuck off mate, I'm the life of the party."

That made Niall laugh again, "Must be why the club is so dead without you then."

"You're at a club? Wait, where are you?" and it was a fair question because ever since the break no _hiatus_ , Niall had been jetpacking around the globe.

"London mate, and you won't believe who I've run into."

And before Louis could ask, he heard a female voice calling out his name. His mouth dropped open in shock because that sounded almost like his _sister_.

"Is that _Charlotte_?" he asked, voice rising.

There was a shuffling on the other end and then, "Sod off eh Lou," Lottie said and he could hear the smile in her words.

"Does mum know where you are young lady?" Louis asked, rubbing at his temple.

"Well she will by morning for sure," came the cheeky reply. "Why are you home?"

"I've been partying a bit too much apparently," Louis said. "And mum threatened me."

That made Lottie snort rather unladylike on the other end and sometimes, especially times like these, Louis wondered why he wasn't an only child.

"Get dressed and come join us," Lottie said gaily. "If you don't I might get totally pissed and do something crazy, like snog Niall!"

She had handed the phone back to Niall who sounded as if he were choking, "Lou you know..."

"My sister is a little shit, send me the address and I'll see you both in a bit," Louis said. Niall did just that and Louis hung up and made a move to get ready.

~♥~

Louis found Niall almost immediately; the blonde was grinding on a girl Louis couldn't see and Louis rolled his eyes and looked around for Lottie. He spotted her at the bar, talking to a guy, her smile almost blinding Louis from where he was. He started to squeeze his way through the massive throng of people. He still couldn't see the guy's face that had Lottie so enthralled.

 _Must be a good conversationalist,_ Louis thought to himself. 

He had just about reached the pair when the bloke turned. 

"Well, hello Louis Tomlinson," none other than the annoying git that was Nick Grimshaw.

Louis gritted his teeth and mustered a smile, "Grimshaw."

Lottie, bless her, peered around Nick's shoulder and grinned at her brother, "Lou, you made it! And look who's here. Grimmy!"

To his credit, Nick looked every bit as uncomfortable as he should, in Louis' opinion. The older man still managed a smile for the giggling mess that was Lottie. 

"Your sister is quite charming," Nick said.

Louis nodded and eyed his sister, trying to figure out just she had managed to get to this state in the half hour it had taken him to get to the club. "Lotts, what the devil have you been drinking?"

Lottie shrugged, "I did a few shots with Niall and then we sent snaps to Harry."

"That's how I came in," Nick pitched in rather unhelpfully. Louis flashed him a look and silently cursed Niall, who from a quick glance to the dance floor, was still grinding on the girl.

"Haven't seen Harry in a bit," Nick continued, taking a drink of his very _pink_ drink. Louis remained quiet and sighed when Lottie drifted back into the crowd, waving her fingers and making silly faces at her brother as she went.

He started to walk away when Nick's voice stoppes him, "Have you seen him then?"

There was a frown that wrinkled Louis' brow, "What?"

"Harry. Have you seen him lots during your um, break?" Nick said a bit sheepishly.

"No!" Louis said leaning in close to be heard over the pulsing thrum of the music playing. 

"Seen you in the gossip rags quite a few times," Nick said with a small laugh. "Been rather busy, you."

And maybe it was the frustration that had been building up over the past few weeks, but Louis was just about done with everything and everyone.

"Listen yeah, why don't you fuck off and run on back to your _posse_ where you can pretend to be young again and leave me the fuck alone!" 

He didn't even stay to hear the older man's reply, instead he stalked into the crowd to where he'd last seen Niall. 

He found the Irishman grinning brightly with an arm carelessly thrown around Lottie's waist. He handed Louis a glass and the brunette man chugged it down without a moments thought. 

It burned like a motherfucker but it was exactly what Louis needed just then. 

******

Bodies were swimming in front of his eyes, the lighting in the club causing them to look like aliens of some sort. One of their ghastly looking arms snaked out to steady him and Louis pushed them away, a hysterical laugh bubbling from his chest.

"Goway..." he mumbled as the hands started to grab at him in earnest. 

"Christ," a warbled voice muttered and Louis was certain he knew. "You're completely shit-faced, duck."

_Where had Niall and Lottie disappeared to?_

"Your sister and the Irish one left forty-five minutes ago, you insisted on staying," the person carried on and at least Louis was able to hear them better now (despite the fact that it sounded like Louis was underwater). 

_"You should leave the little twat."_

_"Shame he's such a prick."_

_"And his arse is delectable."_

The voices swirling around him were unfamiliar and Louis wanted to crawl in his bed. The arms were still around him, which was, well nice. The _person_ was nice. Making sure Louis didn't fall flat on his face. Louis should give him a kiss. To say thanks of course.

Suddenly they were moving and Louis' fingers clutched his saviour's shirt, as if his very existence depended on it. He knew they were outside when he felt a blast of cold air hit him in the face. It was very adept in sobering Louis up partially, and he blinked his eyes rapidly as the lights burned his corneas.

He tripped on air and found it hilarious; _I'm becoming Harry,_ he thought. The arms were there to catch him before he could face-plant into the concrete pavement. 

_Seriously, this person deserved a kiss!_

So Louis turned and did just that.

There was a minute where Louis' saviour hesitated, but Louis was having none of that. He pressed his body flush against the other man's his teeth nipping at the other pair of lips in the mix. He wanted in.

And Louis always got what he wanted. Louis sighed as his tongue curled around his saviour's and felt his stomach swoop as the favour was returned. 

He never wanted this kiss to end. And in hindsight it was probably a good thing his saviour had his wits about him, because here he was, Louis Tomlinson the _in fact straight_ boybander in the middle of a sidewalk kissing...a _man._

He wasn't straight; not even close. He wasn't fucking Harry either, like the whole universe seemed to believe. He hadn't even _been_ with a man. If he were to be quite candid, _this_ was his first interaction with someone of the same sex. It wasn't that he was confused or curious; he knew what he liked just with who he was it wasn't exactly easy to find someone.

All that aside he was very grateful to this man, and now, felt even more indebted to him. 

"Could you take me home?" Louis asked, burying his face in the warm, _delectable_ smelling chest. 

"Sure thing love," and the voice sounded more familiar this time, the shroud of the alcohol lifting. Still, Louis didn't have the energy to ponder on it because next thing he knew, he was being bundled into a warm car.

Louis wanted to stay awake, he did, but the purr of the engine and the embrace of a warm pair of arms lulled him to sleep.

******

There was something wet on Louis face and he couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep in the shower again. He blinked blearily and was met with a pink tongue. 

_What the..._

"Jesus, Pig! Get down you monster."

That, if Louis was not mistaken (and boy did he hope he was), was Nick Grimshaw. 

His eyes flew open and he groaned at the brightness and promptly flopped back onto the pillow and slammed his eyes shut.

He heard Nick mutter, "Oh fuck, sorry." Louis heard him move and then the light behind his eyes dimmed and Louis dared to take a peek. Nick had closed the drapes and was now standing awakwardly glancing at Louis.

"Wh.." Louis' voice cracked and he coughed. His mouth felt as though something had died in it and his throat was on fire. Through his watering eyes he watches Nick stride over to the bed and then felt the cool press of a glass against his fingers. Gratefully he took the glass of water and greedily drank it down. 

He cleared his throat and turned to put the glass on the night-stand. When he turned back, Nick was stood there shoving a hand through his hair. "Um, I wasn't sure of your new address so..."

Louis blinked, _just what the hell happened last night?_

"I brought you to mine, hope that's okay," and had Louis not been silently freaking out, he might have found Nick's nervousness...cute? 

Louis blinked again and then nodded, he wanted to know how he ended up with Nick in the first place. His memory of last night was foggy at best, and the implications of him being with Nick was a bit unsettling. 

"I was with Nialler and Lottie," Louis said, his voice still a bit scratchy. "I told you off," he couldn't forget that part.

Nick cracked a smile, and nodded. "Quite soundly, leaving me with my tail between my legs."

He smiled then, big and broad and so _Nick_ that Louis couldn't stop the flush from pinkening his cheeks. 

"I've always been told I've got a large mouth, me," Nick said. "I should know better than to believe some of the shit they write about us in the papers."

"Why would they write about you?" it was out of Louis' mouth before he could stop it. He watched as the smile on Nick's face disappeared and a shuttered look replaced it. Louis' stomach churned when he registered that he had hurt Nick's feeling and the weird pang that he actually _cared_.

"I charged your phone so feel free to call a car and get out," Nick's voice was flat, eyes dull.

"Nick..." Louis started but Nick held up a hand to stay his words. He shook his head and with one final glacial look, left Louis to himself.

Louis didn't want to think about anything, he just wanted to get out of Nick's house and forget last night ever happened. Then again, the funny thing with your subconscious is that it liked to well, fuck with you, so to speak. So Louis found himself thinking back to the previous night as he waited outside Nick's house for Alberto to come get him.

He remembered Niall filling his hands with a million glasses of burning liquor and Lottie pressing her sticky lips against his cheek before she left; Niall's flushed cheeks as he waved from the door and then it got blurry. Deep in his gut he felt as though he were missing something had happened, something he was _supposed_ to remember.

Two days later, he was still no wiser on what had happened and he also found himself thinking about Nick. The older man had probably not even given Louis a second thought.

_(And who could blame him after how much of a dick Louis had been.)_

Niall had been no help and had even gone as far as making jokes about Louis and Nick doing the nasty.

"You bumped uglies with Nick Grimshaw."

"Fuck off Neil!"

That aside, Louis still could not shake the feeling of anxiety every time he drew a blank about that night. He decided it best that he just left it unknown. Maybe he shouldn't remembered it.

He just needed a good distraction. 

And he knew just where to find it.

~♥~


	2. ii.

**ii.**

Liam Payne was not used to doing nothing.

In fact one could only take so many nearly-dick pics to cause a stir. And after the last one made his mother call him (and his ears were still burning mind you), he didn't think he would be posting another one anytime soon.

So he found himself sitting on his back deck, watching the dog run around digging up everything he could. He really envied his overgrown puppy just then, resented him a bit to be frank. Hedidn't have a care in the world, nothing to worry about. Content  to just do nothing.

Liam craved that ability; to just sit and _be._ Instead, he seemed to be cursed with ADHD. He _had_ to be doing something.

 _Maybe he could take up gardening._

He was about to scold the dog when he took off to the front of the house barking like an absolute lunatic. Liam sighed and head into the house hoping that he could catch the monster before he made it over the wall; tall little (ginormous) shit.

He could hear the creaking of the gates shifting apart, which meant Liam had visitors; surprise visitors but indeed welcome. He gave a shrill whistle that brought the massive mutt to heel just as the sound of tyres crunching on gravel reached his ears. 

He squinted his eyes as the front of a Range Rover came into view. Louis. A smile found its way unbidden to Liam's face, and he knew he was doing his 'puppy' face or his 'Louis' face as Niall liked to tease.

In Liam's defence, he didn't think that he had _any_   particular face, but he found himself trying to figure out the hidden message behind Niall's teasing.

It had been a good few months since he and Sophia had broken up, when Niall brought it up again. It was the night of their performance at the Rockin New Year's Eve show. They had finished performing and were heading home after ringing in the new year. Harry had stayed behind, finding a few of his friends to hang with. Louis had opted to travel alone (more demanded but hey) so that left him and Niall to share a car back to the hotel. 

"You don't have to be overjoyed to be riding with me there Leemo," Niall said dryly, arching a brow in Liam's direction. This made Liam frown, having no idea what Niall was on about. 

"I'm sorry Louis didn't wanna share with you and now you're stuck with me," Niall said and Liam's frown deepened. 

"Do you...I don't know where you're going with this Niall," Liam could feel a sheen of perspiration bead out over his forehead.

Niall sighed, giving Liam a look full of pity. "You don't even know yet."

"Know what?" Liam pushed.

"When's the last time you went out on a date?" Niall countered.

"I just got out of a relationship," Liam was a bit annoyed at this point.

Niall rolled his eyes, "Months ago Liam, months. When have you even looked at a girl?"

Liam diverted his gaze momentarily, "I saw plenty tonight actually."

"You're even turning into him!" Niall threw up his hands. "That's totally a Louis response if I've heard one."

It was Liam's turn to roll his eyes, "Still not following mate."

"What have you done since you and Sophia broke up, other than cutting your hair?" Niall sighed.

Liam paused to think and was startled at what he realized. _He had spent most of his time with Louis._

And now it was in his focal point, flashes of jokes from family and friends alike saying the two were now joined at the hip. 

He thought of the way he would do anything Louis asked of him, even if Liam would normally frown on the shenanigans Louis got them tied up in. Late night cuddles, sleep-overs and waking up tangled in each other; neither of them acting weird because it had become second-nature.

Liam gasped, and his eyes widened in panic as he sought out Niall's all-knowing gaze. Just last week his mother had asked if he was seeing someone  because he seemed so happy lately. He hadn't been seeing anyone, he'd only been hanging with Louis.

Holy shit. 

"I'm gonna be sick."

Niall hadn't brought it up again and Liam stopped hanging out with Louis. They hadn't seen each other since the break began and as shocking as it was to see Louis after sometime, it was a pleasant shock. 

He waved as Louis parked the car and hopped out. The smile on Liam's dropped when he saw Louis' scowl.

"Erm," Liam scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Hiya?"

Louis' face was stony, his eyes flashing dangerously as he glared at Liam.

"Hiya?" Louis finally said, voice controlled and light. "Me best mate fucks off and starts ignoring me and now all he has to say is _hiya_?"

Well, he hadn't thought Louis would notice his absence, not with the pap shots of him getting pissed out if his brain every night, and all.

Liam stammered, fumbling for _something_ to say, and then he was almost knocked over as Louis launched his body onto Liam's.

"Whatever the reason," Louis breathed into Liam's neck. "I forgive you. And I missed you."

Liam felt his knees buckle and he shifted Louis' weight in his arms, draping Louis' legs around his waist. He buried his face in the crook between Louis' shoulder and neck; inhaling the smell that was Louis' and Louis' alone.

"I missed you too."

  ******

It was though no time had been lost between the two. In two days time they had fallen back into a familiar routine. Louis was apparently staying, which meant Liam was now head care provider. 

More often than not Liam would suddenly have Louis draped over him as they sat watching a movie. His toes wriggling their way under Liam's thighs, as he threw popcorn at the younger man.

They talked about what they had been up to in the two months they hadn't seen each other, laughed at silly things and they just were. 

"I slept with Nick Grimshaw," Louis announced one night at dinner. Poor Liam had bitten into his burger and had to drink half his drink to clear his throat.

"You did _what!"_ Liam cried, eyes about dropping out his head.

Louis shrugged, "Not exactly slept like shag Liam. Honestly."

Liam glared, "That is _not_ what you fucking said Louis!"

"We might have shared a bed," Louis shrugged. "Can't exactly remember."

Liam took a deep breath, "Okay start from the beginning."

So Louis told him about the night he went out with Niall and his sister, and had somehow ended up kipping at Nick Grimshaw's house.

He finished off his tale with a flippant, "Oh also, fyi, I'm _not_ in fact straight."

If anyone stuck a pin in Liam then, they wouldn't have found a drop of blood. He sat staring at Louis, his mouth agape. His head spinning, because of course this was typical Louis, to drop this sort of weighty news in a casual dinner conversation.

"I'll just grab my shit and get outta your hair then," Louis said quietly after Liam still couldn't get his tongue and vocal chords to work.

"Lou no," Liam rasped. "I don't want you to go."

Louis straightened but rose a brow and waited. Liam coughed and blinked up at Louis, "I don't care about that stuff. I care about you. Love you."

And it wasn't the first time either of them had said those words to each other but this time there was something more underneath it; something neither of them was willing to decode at the moment.

Liam cleared his throat, "So um, do any of the others know?" 

Louis shrugged, "I guess you've all had your theories, but no, you're the first one out of you lot I've told." 

And somehow that made a burst of warmth spread through Liam, his face relaxing and a dopey smile playing on his lips. "I feel really special right about now." 

Louis rolled his eyes and scoffed, but Liam knew him well; could hear the relief in that sound. Could see the happiness growing on his face as the apprehension melted away. "Finish your dinner boyo, we're going to watch movies."

"Are you gonna put your cold toes on me?" Liam asked taking a bite of his meal. 

Louis looked affronted, "Well, if I'm sure I could find someone who appreciates my toes Liam."

"No one cuddles as good as me though," Liam was grinning so hard, his cheeks hurt. 

Louis' mouth dropped open as he mock glared at Liam. He tried to keep his face set stoically, but Liam's face was just so happy and he wasn't lying. Louis would never give him the satisfaction though.

~♥~


	3. iii.

**iii.**

It was the day before the Brits, and Nick couldn't help but be excited. He loved things like that; awards and what not. He couldn't even find it in himself to be bothered about the people who said less than nice things about him. He figured it was expected, being only a radio personality and all. They didn't expect him to be as big as he were. Honestly, sometimes even Nick himself couldn't believe just how popular he was. Had his own fandom and all; made him proper chuffed. He and his usual group were going to meet a bit later to have a laugh pre-Brits (they were going to get absolutely blitzed), so Nick figured that he could at least make the effort to get some things he supposed he could do. You know, trivial things like grocery shopping...not that important, really. 

Surprisingly he _had_ managed to get quite a few things done and after folding his last load of laundry, he decided that it was still early enough for him to take a stroll down to the park with Pig. 

And that's how he found himself in the park - watching his dog playing happily with some leaves - minding his own business, and then he was bombarded by one Liam Payne. 

Or well he was bombarded by Liam's beast of a dog. 

One minute he was sitting peacefully on a bench and the next he had several pounds of canine in his lap. The dog panted in his face and then licked a stripe up his entire face, causing Nick to sputter and get over the initial shock of being ambushed. He got to his feet, holding the end of the dog's lead tightly and setting the pooch back on its four feet. And of _course_ the dog just _had_ to be a Great Dane; fucking massive bit of canine.

"Hello there," Nick said, using his _dog-voice_. So far, the dog seemed to be in high spirits and non-violent. Nick supposed that was a win, because let's face facts, there was no way he would be able to fight off the monster of a mutt before him. "Where's your owner, handsome? Or are you a girl?" The dog looked up at him, long pink tongue hanging from its mouth and a thoughtful expression on its face. 

A laugh sputtered out of Nick as he took in the dog's face, "Oh you are a little shit aren't you? Now where'd you run from?" 

By this time Pig had stopped decimating the leaves further to come investigate this new arrival. Her little nose was working over time as she skipped around the bigger dog sniffing at him (or her) curiously. Her intrusive search didn't seem to bother the other dog much, and for the better part Pig was met with a curious stare and a was subjected to a bit of sniffing herself. Nick looked around, trying to see if he could spot any frantic dog owners coming his way. He was about to give up when he saw a male approaching, mouth open as though he were calling a name, but he was still a significant ways off Nick couldn't hear him.

"Oh look!" he said to the dog. "Here comes your daddy now." 

"Watson!"

And Nick knew that voice; knew that face. 

Liam Payne.

Upon seeing his owner, and hearing his name, _Watson_ dashed out of Nick's hands and bound over to the younger man. Liam looked beyond relieved was too busy scolding the dog to notice just who had rescued his dog. Nick shook his head fondly at the scene and reattached Pig's leash and started making his way over to where Liam and Watson were getting reacquainted. 

"Liam Payne," Nick greeted. "Funny running into the likes of you here." 

Liam's head whipped around and his eyes widened when he saw Nick standing there.

"Grimmy!" Liam's voice rose a few octaves, and he coughed to clear his throat. "Oh my god, did Watson get to you?"

Nick laughed at Liam's horrified expression, and had they been friends he might've teased him a bit but as it were, "It's all good mate. I have a monster of my own," he gestured to Pig. 

Liam looked down to Pig, and a grin spread over his face, "Wow, I'm finally getting to meet the infamous Pig. I've seen all your videos on Snapchat." 

_Liam followed his Snapchat?_ Nick wasn't sure how he felt about that. He waited patiently until had finished with Pig and finally turning his attention to Nick.

"I'm really sorry about him though," Liam patted Watson's head fondly. "He and I are still pretty new to each other." 

Nick nodded, "Well he's still a pup so there's time to learn. How are you doing though? How's the hiatus?" 

Liam shrugged, "It's going...I guess. Haven't been doing much to be honest."

"Well that's sort of the point though, isn't it?" Nick chuckled. The apples of Liam's cheeks reddened and he ducked his chin into his chest before rolling his eyes at Nick. He patted at Pig's head as she finally got around to Liam; she and Watson had been doggy-bonding. 

"Just been chilling really, being a regular bloke and all that," Liam said finally, scratching at the back of his head.

"That's great, you lot really deserve a rest," Nick said with a smile. He was serious about it too, One Direction had never stopped since they had gotten started. It was obvious to everyone that these boys - well men now - needed to stop or they would burn out. "Have you been hanging out with the other lads then?" 

Liam cocked a brow and regarded Nick thoughtfully for a minute, "Is this an interview then?" 

"No. It was a 'just wondering how you were doing' question," Nick quipped back. 

"Oh, well then, not really? Like, I've heard them obviously but haven't been running into them except..." Liam trailed off and his mouth snapped shut. 

  _And Nick thought he was the odd duck._

"Except..." Nick prompted, because maybe he was a horrible person, but seeing Liam Payne squirm uncomfortably was slightly rewarding.

"Louis," Liam said. "I've seen Louis quite a bit." 

_Oh._ And Nick frowned at Liam's words. He might still be a bit upset over his and Louis' last run in. The way he had been such a dick-head. 

"That's...nice," and there was no disguising the bitterness in Nick's tone. 

Both of Liam's brows skyrocketed into his hair line, "Um, yeah. Has been."

The two of them didn't say anything for a few moments, and then they both spoke at once.

"Would you like to get a coffee?"

"Well I guess we should get going."

They stopped and then laughed, the tense moment passing over them, floating away like a dark cloud being chased by rays of sun.

"You have to go?" Liam asked Nick when they regained their composure.

"No, but I figured you had other things to do," Nick shrugged.

Liam shook his head, "I'm already ready for the Brits tomorrow so I've got nothing but time on my hand." 

"Oh, you're going?" Nick asked. He had heard rumors but he hadn't paid much attention to get an actual confirmation.

"Yeah, love going to awards. Even if we don't win anything, you know?" Liam's face was quite expressive and Nick found himself captivated more and more as Liam continued speaking. 

"I do know what you mean," Nick agreed. "I love them myself. And instead of loving it from behind the telly screen, I get to be there in the flesh."

"If I see you on the red carpet I want a selfie," Liam grinned.

"The fans will go wild," Nick fired back with a laugh. 

"They will," and Liam's crinkly eyed grin is honestly too distracting. "So," he says dragging the 'o'. "Since you _don't_ have to go anywhere, would you like to get a cup of coffee with me? Or tea, whichever you prefer." 

For a moment Nick wanted to say no, because he had had his quota of boybanders for the year. And the year had only just begun. He would've had said no too, had he not looked at Liam's earnest expression. "I'd love to join you and the dashing Watson for a brew."

  ******

The Brits were great! And they had won yet another award to add to their accolade. Liam still couldn't believe it, even though by now after the group had won so many awards, one would think he'd be used to it; he wasn't. Every time they even got _nominated_ , he felt overcome with excitement. Last night had been such fun, especially with Louis there. Neither of them seemed able to be serious for too long periods of time. More often than not the two were caught whispering into each other's ears and making heart eyes at each other. Well, at least that's what the fandom had been buzzing about on Twitter ever since photos had been posted.

He and Louis had gotten a bit drunk and by the time they had returned back to his', they were all over each other. Not in the way Liam had hoped for, the way he had finally accepted. Somewhere in the last few weeks Louis had spent with him, Liam finally accepted the part of him that wanted to kiss Louis, and not in the brotherly way they were used to. No, he wanted to get lost in the older man.

They had stumbled into the living-room, and they flopped down on the couch, a mess of tangled limbs. 

Louis was sitting half way in Liam's lap, his nose buried in Liam's neck, soft puffs of air giving Liam goosebumps.

"We did it again, eh Payno?" the tremor of Louis' voice vibrating against his skin. 

Liam shifted, trying to make himself comfortable but only resulting in Louis' bum falling flush on his groin. Liam swallowed and nodded, "Yeah. I can't believe it."

Louis gave a short laugh and pulled back to look up at Liam, the skin around his eyes crinkled up adorably. "You're a total doughnut if you thought we would've lost." 

Liam frowned, they _could've_ lost. "Louis we could have."

"And I'm not absolutely gorgeous," Louis rolled his eyes. 

They were quiet for a little while, just basking in the bliss of their win and just enjoying each other's company. Liam felt his eyes start to droop so he blinked and turned his head to look down at Louis, only to find the older boy already looking at him. It had been a battle to stay his blush, but Liam managed it somehow, "So does this make me a lad now?" 

Louis blinked up at him, obviously trying to gather Liam's words properly, and then he let out a laugh. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at Liam, "You've not quite made lad status yet. You're still a boy." 

Liam frowned down at Louis, about to disagree when Louis continued, his eyes boring into Liam's, "My boy."

It was though time froze and yet everything was moving at light speed for Liam. Something inside of him shifted and he before he lost his nerve, he lowered his head and smashed his lips against Louis'.

He heard Louis' shocked gasp as he pulled back from Liam, and Liam squeezed his eyes shut not willing to open them and face the disgust he was sure was etched on Louis' face. Hot tears had threatened to escape and his chest felt as though it were caving in on him. He felt Louis shift his body, swiveling around to straddle Liam's lap; soft hands coming up to frame his face. 

"Li?" Louis' voice was soft and tentative, almost as though he were afraid talking any louder would spook the other man. "Hey, come on now. Open your eyes love." 

Uncertain and fraught with trepidation, Liam slowly opened his eyes, peeping at Louis through the slits of his eyes. He opened his eyes fully when he found Louis' smiling face peering back at him. 

"Hey," Louis smiled, soft and warm.

Liam cleared his throat, "Um, hi?"

Louis looked at him quietly, his eyes moving slowly over Liam's features, Liam almost squirmed from the intense scrutiny. A pink tongue flicked out, running over slightly redder than usual lips, Liam's eyes tracking the single swipe before it disappeared behind those lips again. 

"So, that happened," Louis said, tone light.

"Louis I'm so..."

"If you dare apologize I'm going to dick punch you Liam James!" Louis cried, pressing his palm against Liam's mouth.

"B-but Lou," Liam tried again. 

"How long have you been wanting to do that?" Louis interrupted again, eyes once again boring into Liam.

Swallowing thickly, Liam willed himself to breathe. _In. Out. Breathe in. And out._ He had no idea how he was supposed to answer that question; didn't know if he was ready to face the consequences behind his reply. 

Louis made a face, "I can hear you thinking Liam, please, stop. It's not that hard of a question really."

Liam looked down to Louis' mouth and then back up to his eyes again, "A while now I suppose." 

Their was a tiny flicker of surprise on Louis' face before he quickly schooled his expression back into one of nonchalance.

"That's interesting," he said finally. 

"I'm really sorry," Liam rushed out, earning a frown and a pinch in the side for his efforts. 

"I don't want you to be sorry, you doughnut. I want to kiss you again, hopefully until we fall asleep," Louis' voice had dropped and his eyes had darkened and Liam, well Liam had almost come in his pants then and there. Fuck, if that wouldn't have been embarrassing.

Before he could over think it, Liam gently lifted Louis off his lap and stood, his fingers curling around Louis', the latter's fingers moving to slide in between each vacant slot of Liam's own hand; as though they belonged there. Liam led them to his bedroom, (or _their_ bedroom, since it was where Louis slept most night anyway) and closed the door behind them, the soft click startling in the still of the room. 

"Gonna get out of these monkey suits first then?" Louis said, and it was obvious he was trying to calm Liam's nerves and calm those of his own.

Liam nodded and separated their hands, his hands already shoving at the material on his skin. Louis gave a soft laugh and made quick work of his own clothes and climbing into the bed. He sat there - the light from Liam's bedside lamp casting a soft glow over his already golden skin - wide-eyed and just watching Liam quietly. 

"Lou.." Liam started as he finished folding his suit over the back of a chair, and gathering Louis' carelessly tossed own. 

"Liam, I want to _kiss_ you. Shut the fuck up and get to bed."

That was all it had taken for Liam to climb into the bed, his mouth already seeking Louis' eagerly. 

They kissed until their lips were swollen and spit slick, and in between there had been whispers of nothing and still everything all the same. Liam confessed that he had been harboring feelings for Louis for quite some time now, and Louis had been patient when he tried to sort through his feelings, not wanting Louis to believe that this was some sort of experimental phase. 

"I'm bi-sexual," he had whispered into the quiet. Admitting it aloud for the first time had been almost surreal, and still as scary even though he was admitting it to one of his best friends in the world. 

"And I'm proud of you," Louis whispered against his lips. No other words were spoken and the two of them had drifted off to sleep, noses pressed together. 

And that's how Liam thought he would've woken, or at least with Louis in the bed with him. Instead, he woke to a cold pillow beside him and the house void of any noise. Automatically he thought the worst and then his phone buzzed on the table. He groaned and rolled over, stretching his arms above his head and then grabbing blindly at the phone. He swiped over the screen, unlocking it and saw a new message from Louis. The tight coil of dismay that had settled in the bottom of Liam's stomach uncurled as he read the text. Louis had gone to get them some breakfast. 

So to pass the time Liam went on Twitter and read some tweets. He heard the door opening and Louis tossing his keys on to the marble counter top. Liam sat up in anticipation, a grin already slashed across his face. He hadn't expected Louis to come in the door, face stone cold and eyes flashing angrily.

He tossed something at Liam's face and turned on his heel and promptly back out the door, the echo of the slam reverberating of the walls of the entire house. Liam scrambled to find what it was that Louis threw at him and his hands came into contact with the familiar smooth covering of a magazine. 

He turned it over and gasped in shock. 

Right on the cover was a picture of him and Nick from the day before, drinking coffee with the dogs. The picture itself was innocent, it was the small write up about it inside that did the damage. 

  **_Nick Grimshaw moving in on yet another member of One Direction?_   **

  **Could it be that since the Nation's darling, and best friend of the thirty-one year old radio dee-jay, Harry Styles, decided to fly across the pond leaving family and friends behind, has Grimmy (as he most known as) set his sights on befriending another member of the mega-band, One Direction? Grimmy is no stranger to having his name tossed around alongside the boybanders, in fact there has always been speculation to the nature of his and Harry's _friendship. Both parties have however denied any such allegations, but that hasn't stopped the fandom from wondering and now look at him; smooching up to Styles' own band-mate, singer/song-writer, Liam Payne. The two were seen having a cup of coffee out with their dogs. Was it a doggy date? Or perhaps a date between said puppies daddies? They do look quite cosy together._**

_Fuck._

Liam had never gotten around to telling Louis that he had run into Nick, but he didn't think that it was anything to get that upset about. He scrubbed a hand roughly over his face and threw his legs over the side of the bed, hoping that Louis hadn't left the house. He was met by Watson's slobbering mouth as soon as he stepped out of the bedroom, Liam grinned and rubbed his dog's head. "Gonna deal with you in a bit babe. Gotta find Louis and sort this mess out." 

He found the older man in the kitchen, hunched over the counter, his palms flat against the top. 

"Louis..."

"You don't have to explain anything to me Liam.  I don't control who you're friends with just because we shared a few meaningless kisses last night. Your breakfast is on the table and I think I'm going home," Louis said, voice void of all emotion.

Liam blinked as Louis' words registered in his brain; the phrase _'meaningless kisses'_ stuck on loop in his head.

"Meaningless?" he whispered, afraid to raise his voice, feeling as though he was shattering on the inside. 

Louis immediately looked contrite, his mouth opening and closing without words coming out. Liam raised his hand, "It's alright Louis. Meaningless. Indeed. I think that's a pretty good idea you have there, you know, the bit about you going home. Don't bother to let me know when you're leaving." And after he said that, Liam turned and head back to his bedroom. His heart felt as though a thousand needles were being plunged into it. 

  _Meaningless._

Kisses that made Liam feel as though he had ascended onto a completely different plane of existence. Louis said they were meaningless. Liam curled himself into a ball and cried himself to sleep. He woke hours later, to an empty house and a whining Watson. He let the dog out into the garden and looked around the house. Louis was gone, and Liam hated the fact that his house was now empty without Louis' presence. Well it suited his current mood. Dead and cold inside.

~♥~


End file.
